Kidnapped
by Inuyasha-Kagome66
Summary: [InuKag] Kagome lives a life of wealth and luxury. She has the perfect fiancé, and the perfect family that all changes the day she gets kidnapped. Who is the mysterious kidnapper, and why won’t he take off his mask? Will Kagome escape…or will something el
1. Married!

Kidnapped

**Summary: AU Kagome lives a life of wealth and luxury. She has the perfect fiancé, and the perfect family; that all changes the day she gets kidnapped. Who is this mysterious kidnapper who won't take off his mask, and why is Kagome having doubts? InuKag**

**--Ages--**

**Kagome: 17**

**Hojo: 18**

**Souta: 13**

**Kohaku: 14**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 19**

**Miroku: 19**

**Sesshomaru: 23**

**Rin: 7**

**Shippou: 7**

**Ugg, I'm going to delete my other stories… I just don't have the motivation to finish any of them. This one, I actually have plan, and know where it is going… the other ones I just sorta made up as I went along XD But I got this idea from somewhere… and I hope it's going to be entertaining. I'll add Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Shippou, Sesshomaru, Rin, and all of the other lovable characters… but it's mainly going to be Inu/Kag. W00t!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. Or come to think of it, anything tear tear When I can think of something I own, I'll be sure to tell you! **

**(Random person) You suck and you're not funny. **

**(Me) Fine. I own you now. puts a collar and leash around his neck your name is now Vladimere, and you will help me introduce all of the chapters.**

**(Vladimere) Well, my name is actually Tyler….. **

**(Me) Whatever. Nobody cares. Shut up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Announcement**

Kagome yawned and looked around the table lazily. She was at a business dinner, and boy was she bored. Her father's boss had invited her father and his family to a dinner that night, saying that he and her father had some important news to announce, and her presence wasn't optional. She glanced over at her little brother, who was playing his game boy under the table.

'He's SO lucky mom hasn't caught him yet…' Kagome thought rolling her eyes... but then she got a very evil idea.

"Hey Souta, pass the salt please." She said suddenly, giving her startled brother a smirk as he dropped his game boy on the ground.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted angrily, forgetting where they were. "You made me drop my game!"

"Your _what_, Souta?" Kagome's mom, Izanami, asked coolly, narrowing her eyebrows at the boy.

Souta made a noise that sounded oddly like an 'Eep,' and went back to eating his peas.

By then, the three had attracted the attention of the other people at the table, and Kagome scowled as she felt her father's boss's son's eyes fall on her, staring at her hungrily.

'Man I can't stand that guy!' Kagome thought angrily as she looked away from the boy sitting across from her.

Hojo was her father's boss's son, and he had been obsessing over her since they had met over a year ago.

'He's sort of cute,' Kagome thought frowning, still averting his gaze. 'In a weird, childish sort of way… but he's defiantly not my type.'

Meanwhile, Hojo was having his own thoughts about Kagome.

'Oh gods she's hot…' Hojo thought, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. 'We'd make a perfect couple… I wonder why she doesn't want to go out with me… I mean, she's hot, I'm gorgeous…. We're both perfect together… she just doesn't see it yet.'

Coming to that conclusion, Hojo turned to his father, for he had just cleared his throat, and stood up to make his important announcement.

"As you know…" Kisho, Hojo's father, began… looking around the table, his gaze lingering on Hojo and Kagome the longest. "Hojo is about ready to take over my company…."

"Yes I am!" Hojo interrupted proudly, looking over at Kagome to see her reaction. Kagome secretly rolled her eyes.

"Not so fast Hojo…." Kisho said, frowning at his son's rudeness. "There is one thing you must do before you are legally allowed to take over the company…."

"What?" Yelled Hojo, outraged. "Why am I just hearing about this? What…"

"Hojo…." Miyoko, Hojo's mother, warned.

Kisho narrowed his eyes at his son, and cleared his throat again. Kagome let out a silent giggle.

"As I was saying…" Kisho began again, staring pointedly at his son, who was flushing with embarrassment. "There is something Hojo must do before he is ready to run my company…. He needs to get married."

Hojo opened his mouth, then closed it, and repeated the process over and over again. Souta and Kagome scooted there chairs back, 'Fearing the Fish Man,' as Souta later put it.

"We've giving this much thought…." Kagome's father, Akira, began… watching as Miyoko tried to get her son to breath. Kagome was trying her hardest not to explode with laughter, but was failing miserably, therefore, letting out strangled chokes and giggles while shaking with suppressed laughter. Souta was muttering under his breath about evil, game boy breaking sisters on crack.

Akira rolled his eyes and continued. "We spent long hours trying to sort out this problem… to see if there was any way around it…. But sadly, Hojo must be married before the end of the year if he wants to control the company by his 20th birthday. Kisho and I have finally found the perfect wife for Hojo…. And that person is Kagome."

A deadly silence greeted the table. Hojo's fish face suddenly turned into a giant smile, and Souta ducked under the table as his sister exploded.

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, making the occupants, of the table recoil in fear.

"WHAT?" She screamed again, her face turning bright red. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DAD! THERE'S NO WAY I'M MARRYING THAT IDIOT! I'D RATHER…."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Akira roared, silencing his daughter, who was still red in the face from all of her screaming. "We've giving this a lot of thought… and we've decided your marring Hojo… the engagement announcement will be in three days, I suggest you warm up to the idea before then."

Kagome stared at her father. How can he just make the biggest decision of her life for her and not even care about how she felt? This was too much. Kagome burst into tears, and ran out of the dining room, and out into the backyard.

"How could you Akira?" Izanami asked coldly, running after her daughter.

The table was silent again. Hojo wasn't fazed at all about his future wife's reaction; he could always make her fall in love with him later. He _was_ the hottest man in Tokyo after all.

"What's wrong with her?" Kisho asked, clueless as to why anyone would not want to marry his son; any other girl would have swooned and fainted at the mention of Hojo's name.

"I can't believe you guys…." Souta said angrily, stomping away from the table; even though his sister was annoying, she was his sister. He had the right to be angry, he was the only one allowed to maker her life miserable... and the worst he could do was read her diary.

"Great…" Akira muttered sadly, staring out the door Kagome and his wife ran. "Now my whole family hates me…."

"I don't hate you…" Hojo said slyly, turning to face the older man. "Dad."

8888888

Kagome was out in their backyard, sitting on a swing and crying her heart out. She heard a noise and turned around to find Izanami running over to her. She embraced her daughter in a hug, and wiped the never-ending tears form her Kagome's eyes.

"Its ok sweetie…" she cooed, rubbing Kagome's back in a soothing motion.

"Why mama?" Kagome asked silently, the tears still falling from her eyes. "Why do I have to marry him? There are a million other girls… why me mama? Why me?"

Izanami's heart clenched painfully in her chest as she heard the helplessness in Kagome's voice.

"I don't know sweetie…" She murmured, sill rubbing her daughter's back. "It's probably because your father wanted you to marry someone you've known for a while… and it will most likely give him a higher placement in the company's…"

"WHAT!" Kagome shrieked as she pulled out of her mother's grasp. "You mean he's doing this because he wants a promotion… THIS IS MY ENTIRE REST OF MY LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE MOM!"

'I know sweetie….' Kagome's mother thought as her daughter went off on one of her rants, yelling wildly about stupid, wimpy, Hojos killing her with evil mind powers. 'I know."

* * *

**Whoa, dramatic o.o Oh well, a little drama never hurt anything… or did it? No? Ok. Ha XD Hojo's evil mind powers XD Don't ask… Hope you liked that chapter… I hate Hojo :)**

**Next chapter: Kagome Kidnapped?**


	2. Kagome, Kidnapped?

**Kidnapped**

**Summary: AU Kagome lives a life of wealth and luxury. She has the perfect fiancé, and the perfect family; that all changes the day she gets kidnapped. Who is the mysterious kidnapper, and why won't he take off his mask? Will Kagome escape… or will something else happen, like love? InuKag**

**As you probably noticed, I changed the summary. Ignore the one in the last chapter, I didn't like that one :P I also changed a few of the ages, so ignore the ones in the last chapter XD I'm sorry D:**

**--Ages--**

**Kagome: 17**

**Hojo: 19**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 17**

**Miroku: 18**

**Souta: 13**

**Kohaku: 14**

**Sesshomaru: 23**

**Rin: 7**

**Shippou: 7**

**Another chapter! Yay-ness! Here's where the plot really starts to take off! I'm going to try and update one every week… I don't know if I'll be able to make that deadline every time… but I'll try :) OH, by the way, everything is the same as it is in the anime/manga. Inuyasha is a Hanyou, Kagome is a miko, Sesshomaru is a full demon, ect… everyone is the same race :) I don't know if I'm going to put Naraku in or not… it'll depend on what I do with the plot. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**(Vladimere) I miss my mommy **

**(Me) Hahahahhahah! You still live with your mommy!**

**(Vladimere) I'm only 36……..**

**(Me) Hahahhahahahahahaha!**

**(Vladimere) Whimper**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome, Kidnapped?**

**--Last Time--**

"WHAT!" Kagome shrieked as she pulled out of her mother's grasp. "You mean he's doing this because he wants a promotion… THIS IS MY ENTIRE REST OF MY LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE MOM!"

'_I know sweetie….'_ Kagome's mother thought as her daughter went off on one of her rants, yelling wildly about stupid, wimpy, Hojos killing her with evil mind powers. _'I know.'_

**--2 Days Later--**

Kagome's dad said she'd warm up to the idea of marrying Hojo, but guess what? She didn't. Kisho and Akira made sure that Kagome and Hojo were spending every waking moment with each other, but surprise, surprise; Kagome still hated his guts. Kagome was a beautiful girl, with her dark hair, and expressive blue eyes; who wouldn't want to marry her? Hojo on the other hand, was just plain and boring (In Kagome's mind.) He had short brown hair and normal, chocolate brown eyes… there wasn't a lot to her future husband. He had the attention span of a small rat.

Kagome and Hojo were at an expensive Italian restaurant having there engagement dinner; Kagome was falling asleep in her soup. Hojo had been talking nonstop for the past 2 hours about how all of the girls are going to be disappointed when they get married; he WAS the most wanted bachelor in Japan.

'_Says him…'_ Kagome thought yawning, trying to drown out the sound that was Hojo. It didn't work; Hojo was as loud as a freight train.

"Let me tell you Kagome…" Hojo began, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "You're so lucky to be marrying me… in fact…"

"Hojo! Stop spraying crumbs all over me… gross!" Kagome shrieked, as she shielded her face with her hands.

Hojo blushed and finished chewing his food before he spoke again.

"Sorry." He said quietly, looking down at the table.

Kagome did a double take. Hojo, saying he was… sorry? Now _THAT_ was a first.

"It's ok Hojo-kun…" Kagome said lightly, giving him a half smile. "No harm done."

Hojo wasn't listening to her though; his attention had strayed to a balloon floating on the back of a chair. He looked like he wanted to go and eat it; he even started drooling.

Kagome went dot eyed.

'_So much for the 'I'm so sorry' crap……'_ she thought bitterly as Hojo went to take the balloon off the chair. _'He's hopeless.'_

They were eventually kicked out of the restaurant. Hojo had tried to take the balloon of t he chair, but it wound up being the balloon a little six year old boy. They had a big fight over it while Kagome hid under a table. Hojo wound up biting the balloon and popping it; the kid had screamed his lungs out. So now their date had ended and Hojo was driving Kagome home.

They arrived at Kagome's house, but it was only eight o'clock. They weren't expected home for two more hours. Kagome was about to get out of the car, but Hojo stopped her.

"Hojo, please…." Kagome began, pushing against his arm. "I want to go home, let me out… now."

Hojo just grinned.

"Oh come on Kagome, your not expected home for another 2 hours… can't we have some fun?"

"NO." Kagome said angrily, balling her hands into fists. "Hojo, if you don't let me out of this car RIGHT NOW, I swear I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?" Hojo said seductively, locking the car doors.

Kagome was really mad now. If Hojo wasn't careful, he was about to have his ass served to him on a silver platter.

"Come on babe, it'll be fun…." Hojo said breathily, leaning over to kiss her.

Kagome pushed him away, and tried to unlock the doors, but Hojo stopped her. He started planting kisses all over her neck, he was slobbering everywhere; Kagome was disgusted.

"I'll give you five seconds Hojo…" Kagome said dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

Hojo just continued kissing her neck, and started to move down her chest; Kagome snapped. A pink aura filled the car and all of the windows broke, Hojo flew out of one of the broken windows, and Kagome flew out of the other. Without even bothering to check and see if he was alright, she fled to her house. She walked in and slammed the door, deciding she wasn't going to tell her parents. Her father would just say they were going to be married anyway… it made her sick.

"Oh my, your home early…" Izanami began, walking over to her daughter. "Did your date with Hojo go well?"

"He got kicked out of the restaurant for stealing a little boy's balloon." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Hey mom… can I spend the night with Sango?"

Izanami smiled and nodded her head; Kagome went straight to the phone. She dialed Sango's number, and waited for her friend to pick up. After four rings, she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey Kagome." A boy's voice said.

"Hey Kohaku, how'd you know it was me?" Kagome asked, wondering if her friend's brother was turning into a physic.

"You're the only one that ever calls us." Kohaku said simply. "Well…. Souta does sometimes, but it's usually you…. And Sango doesn't…."

"**Kohaku you little twerp!**" a voice on Kohaku's end of the line roared. "**_What _did I tell you about putting my bras in the freezer? I'm going to kill you!"**

Kagome grinned; good old Sango. She heard Kohaku screaming as Sango's voice got louder. A loud thump was heard and everything got quite.

"You didn't kill him, did you Sango?" Kagome asked, giggling slightly.

"I sure hope so…" Sango grouched. "Did you want to come over?"

"You read my mind." Kagome said grinning.

"Ok, you can come over… only if the brat gets to spend the night over there." Sango replied.

"Ok sure, I'm sure mom won't mind; send him over… if he's still conscience." Kagome said, walking up to her room to get her bag.

"I might have to get a bucket..." Sango joked. "See you in a few."

"Ok, bye Sango." Kagome replied, hanging up the phone.

She ran up to her room and threw her pajamas in a small bag; that was the only thing she needed. She basically lived at Sango's house; they had been friends since before they were born. A few years ago Sango's parents died in a mysterious car crash, and Sango was left to take care of her little brother, Kohaku, alone. The lived in a huge house (It was given to Sango in their parent's will) all alone. It was Kagome's second home.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled, walking out the door. "See you tomorrow… oh, and by the way, Kohaku's coming over!"

"Ok dear!" Izanami yelled from the kitchen. "Remember, your engagement party is tomorrow, don't forget!"

"How could I?" Kagome mumbled, closing the door as she started walking the two blocks to Sango's house.

She met Kohaku half way, and he had a huge lump on his head. Kagome snickered and patted him on the shoulder; Kohaku scowled. A few minutes later she walked into Sango's house; she didn't bother knocking, she never did.

"Sango, I'm here!" She called out, throwing her bag on the living room couch. Kilala ran up to her and mewed loudly, jumping into her arms.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango replied, running into the room, panting. "I see you've found Kilala, I've been looking everywhere for her! It's time for her B-a-t-h.

"Her bath?" Kagome asked, oblivious to why Sango spelled it out in the first place.

Sango groaned as Kilala started to freak out. She jumped out of Kagome's arms, and ran through the door to find a better hiding place. Kagome 'eep-ed' as Sango flopped down on the couch.

"Oh well…" Sango began, smiling at her friend. "I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow, I was tired anyway!"

Kagome smiled as she sat on the couch next to her friend. A comfortable silence hung over the two as they enjoyed relaxing on the couch.

Sango broke the silence by asking, "So Kagome, how did your engagement dinner with Hojo go?"

She grinned as Kagome scowled. Sango knew how Kagome felt about Hojo; she had been complaining about him ever since their fathers first introduced them to each other. Sango had a feeling that things did not go well.

Kagome proceeded to tell Sango everything about the worst night of her life, from the crumbs, to the balloon, to the ride home in the car. Sango laughed her ass off when Kagome told her about Hojo biting the balloon, but gasped as Kagome finished her story.

"And then when we were in front of my house, he tells me we needed to have some fun, and then he started to kiss me all over my neck, it was SO disgusting!" Kagome said angrily, staring off into space.

"What!" Sango yelled, making Kagome snap back to reality and cover her ears. "That bastard, I can't believe you're going to be married to him in a few weeks!"

"I know…" Kagome replied sadly, taking a shaky breath and looking down at the couch. "I don't want to marry him Sango, I just… don't"

Sango pulled her into a sisterly embrace as Kagome broke down in her arms. A few minutes passed before Kagome could regain control of herself. She wiped her eyes, and gave Sango a watery smile.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked softly, glad that Sango was her very best friend.

"Sure," Sango replied, giving her friend one last smile as she went over to the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

They finally decided on Ringu (The Ring in America.)

They sat and watched to movie in silence, jumping at the scary parts, and screaming at the even scarier ones. After the movie was over, the girls were tired and decided to go to bed. Kagome and Sango both walked up to Sango's room and changed into their pajamas. Sango jumped onto the bed, and fell over the other side. It took Kagome 10 minutes to stop laughing.

"It wasn't that funny…" Sango growled as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"It was, and you know it." Kagome giggled as she jumped under the covers.

Sango got in next to her and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Kagome-chan," Sango said yawning, closing her eyes.

"Good night Sango-chan," Kagome replied, yawning also. "Sweet dreams."

**---The Next Morning---**

Sango and Kagome got up early to prepare for Kagome's engagement announcement/party. They had decided on what they were going to where the day before, so all they had to do was get ready. The party was at twelve, and it was only nine-thirty, so they had time to spare.

Kagome walked downstairs to watch TV while Sango took her shower. Nothing was on though, so she just tried to keep her mind on anything but marrying Hojo.

'_Oh yah, Miroku's arriving today!'_ Kagome thought excitedly as she heard Sango get out of the shower.

Miroku was Kagome and Souta's only cousin, and he was coming to Japan to stay until the wedding. They hadn't seen Miroku in 3 years, so Kagome was looking forward to seeing her favorite cousin.

'_I hope he stays away from Sango…'_ Kagome thought suddenly, scowling. _'If he lays a hand on her, or asks her to bare his children, Sango is going to give him a beating he'll never forget.'_

"Alright Kagome, your turn!" Sango said cheerily as she walked down the stairs.

"M'kay," Kagome replied walking up to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was done with her shower, and the two girls went back to Sango's room to get ready. They got into their dresses and helped each other do their hair and makeup. Once they were done, they looked into Sango's floor length mirror to admire their work.

"Not bad," Sango said, looking as Kagome twirled around in front of the mirror.

Kagome was wearing a floor length black dress that was cut low in the back. She had blue accents all over her dress that complemented her sapphire eyes. Her makeup was simple, some blue eye shadow and eyeliner, and a little bit of pink lipstick. Her hair was tied up in a loose pony tail, and a few escaped, wavy strands fell down her face.

Kagome grinned and looked over at her friend. She was wearing a Magenta dress that was slightly shorter that Kagome's. It was cut lower in the front, and had thin, spaghetti straps; it went well with her trademark magenta eye shadow. Her hair was let down, and she had put a little bit of glitter into it. They had tried to dress up Kilala, but she scratched the bow off her head every time; they just gave up.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Kagome asked, wanting to go greet Miroku before the party. They still had an hour though, so they weren't in a rush.

"Ok, let's go!" Sango said smiling, picking up Kilala and her purse.

They both walked out the door, making sure it was locked before they left. A few minutes later, Kagome's house was in sight, and Kagome started to walk faster.

"Slow down Kagome," Sango yelled, running to catch up with her friend. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, my cousin Miroku was coming today, and I wanted to see him before the party," Kagome exclaimed, slowing down just a bit so Sango could catch up.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, staring at Kagome curiously. "I didn't know you had a cousin, how old is he?"

"Eighteen," Kagome replied eyeing her friend. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know…" Sango began, looking down at the ground, blushing. "Is he cute?"

"He's my cousin you baka!" Kagome replied, giggled playfully. "You can be the judge of that, but I have to warn you…. He tends to be a bit of a….."

Before Kagome could finish, Kilala jumped out of Sango's arms and ran ahead to Kohaku, who was playing Frisbee with Souta in Kagome's front yard.

"Kilala, wait for me!" Sango cried as she ran to catch up to her pet. "Sorry Kagome, you can tell me later!"

Kagome sweat dropped.

'_Oh well….'_ She thought, walking up to her front door. _'I guess she'll have to find out on her own.'_

**88888888888888888**

Meanwhile, a man sat up in the branches of a tree, watching the scene below him. Two girls were walking down the street, he decided that the shorter one was his mission; Kagome Higurashi. He watched as the taller girl ran ahead to catch her demon cat; Kagome was left alone.

'_Go, now you baka!'_ A voice in his head said. _'She's standing there all alone; no one protecting her, it's the perfect time! What are you waiting for! Then you can have your revenge!' _

'_No.' _He told himself firmly, shaking his head. _'I have to wait; no use spoiling my plan now… just a few more days… surely I can wait a few more days. I have waited ten years…. Finally, my father's death and company will be avenged!'_

**8888888888888888888888888888**

--SQUEAL-- "MIROKU!"

"Wait, Kagome no, what are you doing! KAGOME!"

Glompcrashthud

Kagome giggled as she noticed she had knocked her cousin unconscious. She had run just across the room and flown at her cousin in a flying tackle-hug. Now, she was lying on top of an unconscious, drooling Miroku. Sango just sweat dropped.

"Heh, sorry Miroku." Kagome apologized as she got off of her cousin. She brushed the dust off her dress and went over to Sango.

"I take it that unconscious lump over there is your cousin Kagome?" Sango asked, staring over at the heap on the floor.

Miroku's eyes suddenly shot open and he was in front of Sango holding her hands before Kagome could even blink. Sango's face was beet red. Kagome scooted away from her friend and cousin, knowing what was about to happen. She winced as Miroku started to pop the question.

"Dear Lady Sango, Kagome has told me so much about you. Since you are such a beautiful young woman, would you consider bearing my children?"

Smackthudcrack

"PERVERT!"

Miroku had fallen to the floor; unconscious yet again. Sango stood over his body, looking like she was ready to kill someone. Kagome was long gone, and had fled to the safety of the kitchen, where her mom was making cookies.

"I take it Sango has met Miroku?" Izanami asked, giving Kagome a mischievous smile.

Kagome grinned and stole a cookie from the cooling tray. "Yup, and I think they're going to make a cute couple!" she replied, giggling along with her mom.

Suddenly, Sango appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked like she wanted to take Kagome and throw her off a bridge. Kagome 'eep-ed,' and hid behind her mother.

'I'll get you later,' Sango mouthed, disappearing outside to go see what Kohaku was doing, making sure to step on Miroku on her way out; Miroku grunted.

Kagome let out a relived sigh, while her mother was chuckling in the background.

"Alright Kagome," Izanami began, putting the cookies in a box to take with them. "Are you read for your party?"

"Yah mom….." Kagome replied silently, her good mood evaporating quickly.

"Then let's go!" boomed Mr. Higurashi as he walked into the kitchen. "Everyone else is already in the van, hurry up!"

Kagome and her mom exited the kitchen behind her father, and Kagome sat down in the seat between Sango and Miroku. Miroku still looked a little dazed. Kagome buckled her seatbelt, and they were off to the party!

**8888888888888888888888**

Forty-five minutes later, they were at the club that Kagome's father had rented out for her engagement party. A bunch of people were already there, and Hojo was greeting them at the door. Kagome sighed…. the day that would change the rest of her life; great, just great.

The group got out of the van, and headed off to the club. At the door, Hojo spotted Kagome and ran over to give his future wife a kiss…. Kagome made sure it was on the cheek. She knew her very first kiss was going to be in the wedding ceremony; she just wished someone else was giving it to her.

'_This is just great,'_ Kagome thought bitterly as Hojo linked their arms together, showing her like she was some sort of trophy girl. _'I've always imagined my that first kiss would be somewhere romantic with my one true love, and that it would be passionate and magical; I guess things like that only happen in fairytales.'_

A few hours later, Akira stood up on a table and tapped his wine glass with his spoon, ready to make the announcement. Nobody noticed. He tried again…. Same result. Kagome looked up at her father, thoroughly annoyed. She jumped up on the table next to him and shouted "Everyone shut up! My dad wants to make the fucking announcement! Miroku, get your hands away from Sango's ass! Hojo, quit flirting with that whore and get over here!"

A long, awkward silence followed her words. Sango and Miroku were both as red as a tomato, and Hojo looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Akira was stunned; he had never heard Kagome cuss like that before.

The silence was broken when Souta yelled out, "You rock sis!"

After that outburst, everyone seemed to come to their senses and walk over to where the announcement was about to take place. Kagome jumped off the table just as Hojo arrived at the tables. He put his arm around her waist and Kagome flinched. His touch felt like fire to her skin.

"As you all know, Hojo is planning on taking over his father's company before the year is out, and we all know He'll be a great addition to the company!" Akira began, beaming at all of the people around him. A polite applause followed his words.

"He won't just be great; he'll be the greatest!" Kisho added, beaming just like Kagome's father. Akira nodded as Hojo grinned at the applauding crowd. Kagome tried not to regurgitate her food all over her future husband…. Or more importantly, her new shoes.

"Yes, the greatest!" Akira agreed, putting a hand up to silence the crowd. "Unfortunately however, we just recently found out that there is something Hojo must do before he is legally allowed to take over the company. If he doesn't do this; he will not be able to take over."

The crowd muttered as Kagome tried to look everywhere but at Hojo's face; everyone knew they were getting married, and now they knew why. She wanted to tell her dad that everyone got it, and he didn't need to continue, but the thought was wiped out of her mind as she noticed a shadow up in the rafters.

'_What the fuck?'_ she thought, keeping her eyes glued to the spot. _'It almost…….. wait a second…'_

That's when she realized the shadow had eyes. Two beautiful golden eyes that seemed to shine out from the darkness, she found herself not being able to look away. She then realized something else; whoever was up in the rafters was staring down at her. As if realizing the girl had finally spotted him, his form disappeared through a high window, and Kagome was left wondering what… _who_ it had been.

"…. So you may give each other your rings!"

Akira's words interrupted Kagome's thoughts. She looked shocked for a moment, but then she reached her hand in her pocket and shoved the ring unceremoniously on Hojo's finger. She then lazily stuck out her hand and waited for Hojo to put his ring on her finger. Hojo took a little more care in putting it on, and the audience clapped as he reached over to give his fiancé a kiss; but Kagome had disappeared. The crowd went back to the party as Hojo went over to take to the girl Kagome had labeled a whore.

"Monk…." Sango began, not even looking over at the man beside her. "Get your hand away from my ass right now."

Miroku guiltily lowered his hand as Sango turned around and gave him a smirk.

"Ahhhhh, but Sango-chan, you had a fly….. on your butt…." Miroku began, trying to look innocent.

Sango just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Besides my lovely Sango, I told you I wasn't a monk yet… I'm just in training…. I would be sort of…"

"I don't give a damn what you are!" She interrupted, turning around to walk away. "Keep your hands off my ass!"

**8888888888888888888888888**

Kagome had escaped the crowded club to wonder around outside, one thing on her mind; _Who was that mysterious golden eyed man in the rafters?_

She didn't notice however, that the man in question was sitting in a tree right above her, watching her every move.

'_Damn it! There she is all alone again! Why won't you just go and take her already!'_ the man asked himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

'_Fuck that; I can't…. only one more day….. all of that planning would have been a waste if I took her now. I just have to be patient and I will have my revenge… and if I'm lucky; I might even get a little action.'_ He smirked at that last comment. This girl proved to be more interesting than he had previously thought.

'_She smells good too…_' he added, taking in another whiff of her intoxicating sent. _'Only one more day… Kagome Higurashi.'_

**88888888888888888888888**

Kagome woke up the next day, thoroughly exhausted. She yawned and got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was about to go to her closet to get changed, but a certain cousin of hers interrupted her.

"Kagome!" Miroku screamed, barging into her room without knocking. "Hurry up, you have a…."

"YOU PEVERT!" Kagome screamed, throwing a book at her cousin. "I COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGING! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The book was followed by a hair brush, then a stuffed animal, then a lamp…. And soon Kagome was throwing her entire room at him. Miroku ran out of her room as she picked up a desk, breathing heavily. After Miroku ran crying from her room, she went to her closet to get changed.

She threw on a simple black shirt that said 'If you had a dollar for everyone that called you ugly... you'd be a millionaire... an ugly, ugly millionaire,' and a pair of jeans that she had drawn all over. The jeans had rips in the knees, and safety pins up the inside of one of the legs. She put on a few bracelets and threw on some black and pink Vans. After she was dressed, she exited her room and walked down into the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast.

"Kagome!" her mother cried, giving Miroku a bag of ice to put on the bump on his head. "Why did you do that to poor Miroku! He was just trying to deliver a message! He….."

"He didn't knock mom," Kagome interrupted, glaring at her whimpering cousin. "He's fine; just give me the message!"

"Oh, all right…" Kagome's mother began, sitting down in a chair next to Miroku. "I just needed to tell you that you have a date with Hojo in a few minutes; so I'm glad you're up!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" She asked, a vein twitching in her head.

Kagome's mom gulped. "Your father thought…."

"I knew it!" Kagome screamed, making Miroku duck under the table. "Dad!"

Just as Kagome was starting to really lose it; the doorbell rang. Kagome tried to clam down as her mother ran to answer it.

"Oh, Hojo-kun!" A surprised voice exclaimed as Kagome slumped down in the chair her mother was occupying just moments ago. "We weren't expecting you for another 10 minutes! Come on in; Kagome is in the kitchen!"

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi!" Hojo replied happily, walking into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go Kagome?"

Kagome mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck you asshole,' but Hojo didn't seem to catch it. He just grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her out of the door. They both got in Hojo's car, and drove off to their date. Unbeknownst to them though, a golden eyed figure was smiling at them through the leaves of a very old, dead looking tree. An evil chuckle escaped its lips as it followed their car down the road.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

An hour later, Kagome and Hojo had arrived at their destination and were halfway done with their meals. Hojo, of course, was talking non stop about himself; Kagome was just staring off into space drooling. Hojo took no notice, and went on with his speech.

"I was thinking about cutting my hair….." he began, reaching out to grab his fork. "What do you think Kagome? Do you think I'd look to handsome if I did that? I wouldn't want you getting jealous of all of the other girls looking at my hair….."

Kagome hadn't barley hear a word he said. She was trying her best to think about anything besides Hojo. It was working, because she found a fascinating piece of half-eaten cheese lying on the ground, which seemed to spell out 'Die Hojo die.' She gave a small chuckle, but it was interrupted by a loud scream.

The power in the building suddenly went off, and people everywhere were panicking. Kagome had no idea what was going on, but gasped as she felt her self being lifted from her chair. She tried to scream, but a hand had founds its way over her mouth. She felt the person jump out of a window, and her head hit the side of it. The last thing she could remember was Hojo yelling "Help! My fiancé's being kidnapped," for she fell unconscious 2 seconds later.

* * *

**Finally o.o It's like, 12 pages long on Microsoft Word! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**_Reviews:_**

**Kagome M.K---** It wasn't soon… but here's another chapter for you

**cyberdemon---** Yes, idiot father! D: She'll start falling for Inuyasha very soon .

**ioke---** Thank you! Here's another chapter!

**Kawaiikitty---** Thank you! I'm planning on updating ever other week… But my schedule is very tight right now…

**Fire-** Teehee! Another chapter!

**Kawaiikitty-** Heh, Inuyasha just met Kagome .


	3. The Mysterious Stranger

**Kidnapped**

**Summary: AU Kagome lives a life of wealth and luxury. She has the perfect fiancé, and the perfect family; that all changes the day she gets kidnapped. Who is the mysterious kidnapper, and why won't he take off his mask? Will Kagome escape… or will something else happen, like love? InuKag**

**Sorry for the LONG delay….. I've had a lot of things to deal with. ; I'm still planning on finishing the story…… but now I have school. ;; I'll update as often as I can! Warning: Contains strong language.**

**--Ages--**

**Kagome: 17**

**Hojo: 19**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 17**

**Miroku: 18**

**Souta: 13**

**Kohaku: 14**

**Sesshomaru: 23**

**Rin: 19 -Forget the 7-**

**Shippou: 7**

**Alright, next chapter! In this chapter, we'll meet the mysterious stranger that kidnapped our young Kagome. Kagome is going to be a little different in this story…. but not too different. I still hate Hojo. DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**(Vladimere) Why do you have to say that every chapter?**

**(Me) Because I suck and don't want to get sued. ;o;**

**(Vladimere) –coughlosercough-**

**(Me) . -Twitch-**

**(Vladimere) –Gets damage inflicted upon him- Owwwwww! ;o;**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mysterious Stranger**

**--Last Time--**

The power in the building suddenly went off, and people everywhere were panicking. Kagome had no idea what was going on, but gasped as she felt her self being lifted from her chair. She tried to scream, but a hand had founds its way over her mouth. She felt the person jump out of a window, and her head hit the side of it. The last thing she could remember was Hojo yelling "Help! My fiancé's being kidnapped," for she fell unconscious 2 seconds later.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Kagome moaned and rubbed her head. Her mind was very fuzzy, and she had no clue where she was. She looked around, trying to make since of where she was; and what had happened. Suddenly, the memory hit her like a ton of bricks. Flashes of dinner flew through her mind, and then she realized that she had been kidnapped. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Finally awake, eh? You hit you're head pretty hard, is it fel…… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BITCH?"

While the strange man, whom Kagome recognized as her kidnapper, was talking, Kagome had freaked out and bit the man on the leg. He was currently letting out a stream of cusses, while trying to shake the spazzing girl on his leg off.

"Why did you kidnap me you jerk?" Kagome screamed, letting go of his leg. "What did I ever do to…. Mmmph!"

The man slammed his hand over Kagome's mouth, and leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

"Listen you little wench, you have no right to ask questions. I'm planning on keeping you here for a long time….. and I don't want to hear you utter a single word, EVER. You will do exactly what I tell you to, and never speak. If you think this is some kind of a joke, you're fucking crazy. I tried being nice to you, but it seems I have to go to plan B."

He picked up Kagome and threw her in a small metal cage, not even big enough for her to stand up in. Kagome's eyes widened and she broke down in to tears. The man locked the cage door, and walked off. Kagome's mind was reeling with all of the information, and the only thing she could remember was that her captor was wearing a black ski mask. She had no clue who he was, or if she'd ever get out of this alive. She let her tears put her to sleep.

**--At Kagome's House –**

Kagome's mother was in hysterics. She had just been relaxing, and watching the news when a special news bulletin popped up on the screen. It said that a young girl named Kagome was kidnapped from right under her fiancé's nose. Akira was trying to comfort his wife, while screaming at the boy in front of him.

"HOW COULD YOU HOJO!" He roared at the boy In front of him, who was already in tears. "HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE AND LET HER GET KIDNAPPED!"

"Please…. Mr. Higurashi…" Hojo began, trembling on a sofa. "I didn't know what happened until it was too late…. I was confused…. The lights were….."

"I'm sorry Hojo," Akira apologized, wearily. "I know it wasn't you're fault, I'm just….." He took a deep breath and cuddled into his sobbing wife some more.

Souta was just sitting in a chair. He wasn't playing video games, he wasn't watching TV; he was just sitting. He stared unblinkingly at his sobbing mother, and angry father, and at the wimp Hojo. He was in shock, and didn't want to believe his sister was gone.

'_What if the kidnappers never give her back?'_ He thought, trying not to cry. _'What if….. she's gone forever….'_

**--At Sango's House—**

Sango was sobbing into the shoulder of Miroku, who had come to deliver the news. Miroku was holding on her, and rubbing her back in a comforting manner. Soon, however, his hand started to wander lower and lower, and soon Sago's sobs were replaced by screams of rage. A slap echoed through the large house, and Miroku fell to the floor.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Sango screamed, pounding her fists into her couch. "My best friend… YOUR COUSIN was just kidnapped, and all you can think about is being perverted? I can't bel….."

Miroku silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan." He said softly, looking down to the ground. "I'm worried about Kagome too, but there's nothing we can do…. We just have to wait, I know the police will find her, I just know it."

Sango sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder again, hoping, praying, that her best friend was alright.

**--With Kagome—**

Kagome moaned as she started to stir. Her brain felt like mush and she didn't want to open her eyes. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a loud bang coming from somewhere behind her. Her eyes shot open as she sat up….. only to fall back down again as her head hit the top of the cage.

"SHIT!" Kagome screamed, clutching the top of her head while her eyes were watering with pain. She head a snort come from the direction of the bang, and she looked over and saw her captor. She sent him a glare that would make even the bravest man cower in fear.

"What in the hell's so funny you son…." But she was cut off as the man in the mask suddenly appeared in from of her cage. He slammed his fists on the bars and Kagome swore she heard a growl coming from somewhere deep in his throat.

"What did I tell you, you little wench….. you are under MY control until your daddy gives me what I want. I told you once; talk one more time and I'll rip your fucking tongue out."

For some reason, this didn't scare Kagome. She wasn't going to give into this stranger. She'd rather have her tongue ripped out than obey a man like him. If she _was_ going to stay here for a while…. She'd make his life a living hell.

Her mind made up, Kagome smirked and put her face right up to his. There noses would have been touching if a bar had not been in the way. She smiled cutely and opened her mouth. "Fuck. You."

The masked stranger (as Kagome liked to call him) was in her cage so fast she didn't have time to blink. He grabbed her face and this time she knew he was growling. Then, for the first time, she noticed there were two lumps sticking up from the ski mask. She couldn't tell what they were, but she had a slight suspicion they were ears. Together with his eyes and growl; she knew she was dealing with a demon. Suddenly, her idea didn't seem as good as it had before. She gulped.

"What did I say…." He asked in a deadly calm voice. "About TALKING!" He pushed Kagome to the farthest corner of her cage, and he smirked as her heard her whimper. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm not going to have some little slut in….."

"EXCUSE ME?" Kagome screamed, suddenly having a strong desire to hit the man in front of her; demon or no demon. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL MA A SLUT? YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT….."

"SHUT UP!" he roared, grabbing the girl and squeezing her arm painfully. She didn't even flinch. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU…."

"I knew it…." Kagome said softly, completely ignoring her current situation. "You're a demon…. No, from what I can tell, you're a_ half-demon._"

The man suddenly fell silent as she grabbed his hand and stared at his claws. His heart started beating faster as she held his hands in hers; he had no clue why. He felt like his heart was about to burst, and he knew he had to get out of there. Before Kagome could say anything else, he jumped out of her cage, locked the door, and ran away from the room, his heart still beating a mile a minute. Kagome had no clue what just happened.

'Weird…..' she though, ignoring the tingling she felt in her fingers. 'He was so mad…. And he just left. He gets stranger by the minute…..'

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and yawned, she decided that going back to sleep was better then sitting there bored. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep were those beautiful golden eyes.

**----------------------**

"SHIT!" the man in the mask yelled, pacing around the room he was currently occupying. "SHIT! What the fuck is the matter with me? Why does that stupid wench… ARG!"

He threw his hands up in the air and fell back onto the bed that was behind him.

'So she knows I'm a Hanyou…..' he thought, scowling at the plain, gray ceiling above him. 'I guess that means she's a miko….. I'll have to be more careful with her from now on….'

The man frowned again and sat up. He threw off his mask and ran his fingers through his long, silver hair. The two doggy ears on top of his head twitched as he heard deep, even breathing coming from the girl's cage. She must be asleep.

'What is it about her that gets under my skin so much?' he thought, rubbing the base of his sore neck. 'I feel like my dad told me I would feel when I found my…… oh Kami, SHHHIIITTT!'

The man then proceeded to bang his head on the door, over and over and over again. This was going to be more complicated than he thought.

**--At the Higurashi Residence--**

Akira had not stopped pacing since Kagome was kidnapped. It had now been 12 hours, and they haven't heard anything. Mrs. Higurashi had taken some pills and gone to sleep. Souta was sitting in front of the TV, but it wasn't on. Akira sighed; the police officer on their case was due to arrive any minute. 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Souta jumped and turned towards the door. Akira ran to get it. He opened the door and smiled weakly at the officer standing there. The man didn't say anything, he just stepped into the house and Akira closed the door.

"Hello officer, I assume you're the one they sent to help us with my daughter's kidnapping?" Akira asked, dropping his weak smile.

The officer nodded and bowed to Akira. "This Sesshomaru has been assigned to find the one you call Higurashi, Kagome. I need any records or pictures you have of her, her school schedule, and anything else that you think will be important. I also need…." Sesshomaru trailed off as a small boy tugged on his pant leg.

"Excuse me sir, but why are you wearing makeup?"

Sesshomaru froze. His eye twitched as he bent down to look the boy in the eye.

"This Sesshomaru does not wear makeup, this Sesshomaru is…."

"You know…. I think you might be prettier then my mom! Are you a demon? 'Cuz you have really long hair…. Why is it so long? Does it take forever to dry when you get out of the shower? Mine only takes 10 minutes to dry…. Is that a _real gun_? Can I shoot it? Have you ever shot anyone? Why are your eyes so yellow…. Do you ever…."

Sesshomaru frowned and turned to Akira, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"This Sesshomaru is wondering how you turn it off….."

Akira was roaring with laughter now as Souta continued to question the officer.

"And another thing, why do you always say 'This Sesshomaru,' is that your catch phrase? I used to have a catch phrase; do you want to hear it? I also like…. Huh?"

Souta blinked as he noticed Sesshomaru and his dad weren't there anymore.

"Where'd everybody go?"

**--At Sango's house—**

"Thank you Miroku, you're welcome at my house anytime!" Sango said, smiling at the monk.

A perverted grin spread over his face as his eyes glazed over and he stared at Sango hungrily.

-SMACK-

"Not in _that_ way you lecher! Kami, get your mind out of the gutter once in a while!" Sango huffed and slammed the door in Miroku's face.

"Better luck next time pal!" Kohaku teased, patting Miroku on the head and walking back through the door.

Miroku just mumbled and walked back to the Higurashi house.

'Sango, I don't care what it takes, but I will make you mine! Even if I have to……' Miroku's thoughts trailed off as a pretty blonde in a short mini skirt walked by. His eyes turned to hearts as he chased after the woman yelling "Please bear my children!"

**--With Kagome--**

Kagome yawned and sat up again. This time she knew where she was, and was careful not to hit her head again. It was still throbbing from the last time. She blinked and looked around. She didn't see any windows…. So she couldn't tell what time it was… she didn't know how long she had been there either. All she could remember were those haunting golden eyes...

Kagome's stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten anything all day. She groaned and wished that she was back in her own bed… with her family…. excluding Hojo of course. Just then, she heard a door open. She whipped her head around so fast that her neck cracked. Rubbing it, she realized it was the masked stran…. hanyou, the masked hanyou.

"ithomitbegry" the hanyou mumbled, holding a bag behind his back.

"What?" Kagome asked, uncertain to weather the man was still mad at her.

"I thought…. I though you might by hungry" the hanyou said a little louder, walking over to Kagome's cage.

Kagome blinked. Why was he being so nice to her? Oh well, she was hungry, and she crawled over to the side of the cage and held her hands out eagerly. The hanyou deposited the bag in her hands and walked away, sulking with his hands in his pockets. Kagome squealed and ripped the box open, finding it full of sushi. The hanyou stared at her as she opened her mouth and dumped all of the sushi in at once. He sweat dropped as she swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Damn, she must have been hungry…." The hanyou thought, scratching the back of his head.

After Kagome was done, she turned around and glared at the hanyou. His eyes widened in surprise. What was this bitch's problem?

"Listen you, I don't know what you're up too, being so nice and all, but as soon as my father finds me you're going to be so dead! My dad will….."

"SHUT UP!" The hanyou roared, flying over to the girl's cage. "SHUT YOUR STUPID, SLUTTY MOUTH!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagome screamed back at him, slamming her face to the side of the cage. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A….."

"I'LL CALL YOU WHAT EVER IN THE HELL I WANT BITCH! I JUST GAVE YOU FOOD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN UNGRATEFUL…."

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT _KIDNAPPED_ ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! DON'T YOU…."

Kagome's was interrupted again as the masked hanyou flew into her cage. He pushed her up against one of the bars and she cringed in pain.

"Listen bitch…" he said calmly, staring her straight in the eye, not blinking once. "I fucking own you now. If I say speak, you speak. If I say shut the hell up, you better shut the hell up. If I say strip, you better….."

"EXCUSE ME?" she screamed again, positively shaking with rage. "YOU _OWN _ME? _STRIP?_ WHAT IN THE _HELL_ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE AREN'T THE FUCKING BOSS OF…."

Kagome was silenced as the man grabbed her and slammed his mouth up against hers. Her eyes opened in shock as the man that she loathed more then anything at the moment stole her first kiss. She felt his tongue force its way into her mouth as his hand went up her shirt. He broke away from the kiss and panted heavily into her ear.

"Am I the only one that's turned on at the moment?" he asked huskily, undoing her bra.

Kagome was so mad that she thought she was about to explode. She slapped the man as hard as she could and blasted him clear across the room with her miko powers, just like she had done to Hojo. The only difference was that this man was a hanyou, and it didn't faze him at all. Kagome ran out of the cage and made a run for the door, the masked hanyou was at her side before she even took 3 steps. He grabbed her and threw her into the cage again. She tasted blood; her world went black.

**------------------**

**Holy shit, I'm SO sorry about the long delay. ;o; I didn't mean to wait this long. ; Really! I still plan on finishing this story…. I'm over my writers block! o I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry; Inuyasha won't be the bad guy for long! NOTE: I'm changing Rin's age again. ;; I'm sorry I keep doing that… but I want her to be older. She's no longer 7, and she'll probably be introduced next chapter. More of Sesshomaru too!**


End file.
